<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Agents of Reach by Biasedsteam9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125674">Special Agents of Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biasedsteam9/pseuds/Biasedsteam9'>Biasedsteam9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Special Agents of Reach: The series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Perspective, Don't Try This At Home, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Rebels, References to Halo (Video Games), SPARTAN Program, SPARTAN-II, SPARTAN-III, SPARTAN-IV, Spartans Have Feelings, Why Did I Write This?, YOLO, no covenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biasedsteam9/pseuds/Biasedsteam9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where aliens and humans live as one and the covenant does not exist, a group of rebels that have aliens among their ranks, tries to destroy the peace that has been built for years in all human colonies, but a small group of super soldiers called SPARTANS, are deployed in different teams throughout the galaxy , all to safeguard the peace and well-being of the most important places on the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Special Agents of Reach: The series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740766</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Agents of Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>All the characters listed here are owned by Bungie/343 Industries, I only use my imagination xD.<br/>Notes:<br/>Well, another fic of Halo, yes, another (The first I never knew how to follow him, so I left him lying like in the 2st chapter (?)) that I hope I can finish in a timely manner (not in time, but if fit) in which there are several points that I must clarify before starting.<br/>First: This fic deviates TOO much from the canon, therefore it is listed as the Alternate Universe.<br/>Second: My Noble Six is a woman, which already varies from the canon as it is originally a man.<br/>Third: The NOBLE team didn't deserve to die so fast (Minus your Jun, you if :,&lt;)<br/>Fourth: Here is not like in the video game (That's why the Alternate Universe thing), here are a group of special agents called Spartan. If they have the increases and all that but not in the amount as they did in the novels and comics, if not in smaller quantities. Maybe I'll talk a little bit about it in history to give me a better understanding of xD<br/>Without without saying, let's start<br/>And if you have doubts there is the private message<br/>P.S. : If you found a mistake in the writing, please let me know, english it's not my first language, that's the reason</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Alexandria also known as “The Jewel in the Crown”.</p><p>Located in Reach, being part of one of the planets with more military power, social and economy of all the human colonies.</p><p>Aliens and humans lived in peace and harmony, putting together their cultures, languages and traditions in only one and even mixing them, creating something new and awesome for everyone who arrives for the fist time to this city.</p><p>Except for our protagonist, Idara Arcturus, which no longer surprised her, because she had traveled through a lot of planets and human colonies in missions for part of ONI and UNSC.</p><p>But now she’s in the position to work with a team, something she wasn’t used to at all and including the fact that she received a place to sleep, take a shower and eat that they weren’t the old barracks in which it was commonly housed when she was deployed on all those planets.</p><p>All the immigration process was carried out normally and calmly even though it would now have a temporary residence, something that she doesn’t have since a lot of time. When she picked up their luggage’s from the conveyor belt appointed, she went out through one of the gates of that lager airport to find a way to transport that would take her to what would to be the address of her new apartment.</p><p>When she finds a cab, she only gave him a piece of paper where the streets were and the number of that building that was among the large number of buildings that this megalopolis had. The road was too quiet, she had always been a person of more actions than words.</p><p>As she lowered her belongings, she paid and watched as she withdrew from the place with a neutral face, took everything and went to the reception, place where she was told her floor, basic rules of the building and her access card to the complex, including a space in the underground parking lot of the place, making her laugh inside.</p><p>She watch the elevator doors open, she put her belongings up and press the button that directs the elevator to the 80<sup>th</sup> floor, being this one od the last of the building that seemed to be above the clouds.</p><p>When she heard the typical <em>ding</em> in her floor, she set out to put her things down and go to the only door she knew would not have a surprise waiting for her inside, being able to open it with her card and seeing that she was in a darkness she loved, as well a little dust accumulated thanks to the zero use of the furniture.</p><p>She put some of her things next to the largest sofa that could be seen with the scarce light that filtered through the curtains and decided to open them so she could better see the place.</p><p>When the light was made, she could see that it was a room fully furnished and ready to host a party of 12 people, as well as the different electronic equipment with which had, a large balcony with an amazing view towards the clouds and a small bar/dining room that divided the living room from the kitchen, which was in the next room.</p><p>She went to the kitchen while carefully observed the décor of the place looking a little…colorful for her taste. When she arrived, she could observe that it was a fully equipped kitchen and appreciated the fact that it had a coffee maker and a microwave oven, She take a glass of water and continue to discover the corners of that apartment that could easily be a one-floor house for 3 people.</p><p>As she tasted the tasteless drink, she watched the surroundings of what would be her home for who knows exactly how long, but if she knew it looked too comfortable and elegant for a special agent, not counting the fact that there were still rooms to be discovered.</p><p>When the water was finished, she put the glass in the dishwasher as she still had to discover the remaining rooms, as well as unpacking all her things, not counting the paper work she had left to do before starting her work in two days.</p><p>She went to the door which was in the middle of a 3-door intersection, only to find her room, one too different from what she was used to have in the battlefield.</p><p>This one had a queen size bed in which easily fit three people, had white and gray blankets, two gray night tables on the sides, a great view in front of it clouded by the curtains that were closed, a bookcase, two black armchairs, a large gray closet and a door leading to the bathroom. This one inside had a bathtub with shower, another complete closet and a few objects that gave it an elegant touch.</p><p>When she went out and looked at the last door unopened, she could feel a chill running through her spine, indicating that something wasn’t right with that room.</p><p>She touched her back, only to feel the relief of her weapon, a M6G, in the back of it and to be able to feel a little security in the case of an armed attack by some intruder, and she open the door to only meet some furniture, books and a computer.</p><p>The first thing that she noticed and that made her strange, was the fact that the curtains of this room were open and not the opposite as had happened with the rest of the rooms, as well as there wasn’t trace of dust. Also, the chair of the desk was on its back, showing only the black skin that covered the wooden frame of the desk.</p><p>She decided to come closer to see if everything was okay and to give the fact that her imagination had simply played a trick on her, until she saw how this started to spin slowly.</p><p>-I’m glad you finally arrived and well, Lieutenant- A voice was heard as the chair was turned.</p><p>She quickly unlocks the gun and remove the safety button -Identify! - She asks as she aimed to the stranger in her chair, her body shifted to attack position.</p><p>The stranger was a little surprised at such an act -Wow, wow, wow- He said as he slowly raised his hands- Relax, I’m not the enemy- He got off the desk – I just wanted to give a personalized welcome to the new member of NOBLE Team, in addition to being the person in charge of bringing you to this planet- His right hand descended slowly, to extended it in the direction of the white haired.</p><p>She slowly began to lower her weapon, without abandoning her attacking position and with a frown -You shouldn’t scare someone like that, otherwise, I could have fired without thinking twice, Commander-  Quiet tone and a little irritated at the same time thanks to the invasion of her personal space. She enrify her weapon, only to reciprocate the greeting of what would become her “new” teammate.</p><p>-It looks like someone did her homework- A half-smile appeared on the face of the “unknow” commander.</p><p>-I like to be prepared for any situation- She put her hand on the waist-Besides, I had to know at least the faces of the team- She keep the gun- I would never get to a new place without meeting someone first.</p><p>-That happened with you other team? - He asks as he leave the desk.</p><p>- I’ve never had another team, I’ve always worked for myself- Her stance relaxed- Whenever I got to a new place, someone from UNSC was waiting for me in the spaceport or the airport-.</p><p>-I see- He sigh- That won’t do you much good to say here, now you have a team and we work as one- He went to the door- You start the day after tomorrow, on your desk is the direction of the UNSC tower- He left the room, closing the door behind itself. The gray eyes-only sigh when she heard the front door close.</p><p>She look at the room in more detail and then, take the card that only indicated the address and name of the director <em>“Colonel Urban Holland”</em> and the group he had under his command and when she finished reading it, she place it in the bag of her jacket.</p><p>She went back to the hall, where she observed that were several boxes with the few belongings she had in her possession and opened one of them, seeing books, trinkets and one other memory she had of the many colonies she had been in.</p><p>She began to open the other boxes and accommodate them in the places that corresponded, also making a mental note of the things that would need her and that she had to go to buy to a shopping center, as well as the fact that she had to move to a supermarket, because her refrigerator was empty, but that would be done tomorrow, after a well-deserved rest.</p><p>When she finish accommodating the remaining things from the boxes, she fold them one by one by depositing them in a corner of her office even knowing the fact that they would only be a couple of months there.</p><p>She took a long bath and after putting of her pajamas, she order some dinner and while she waited to arrive, she began to read one of the many books that were on the ledge next to the television. When this arrived, she started eating while watching TV, to finish cleaning everything and getting to rest.</p><p>She didn’t wake up until after 10 in the morning and all because the sun was starting to bother her directly in the face. As she stretched, she took her cell phone and began to review the different notifications she had, as well as to find out about different trends that were currently.</p><p>After a while, she got up and closed the curtains, decided to look for a clean change of clothes and there she realized that she also had to change her wardrobe a little, although that was what mattered less to her at the moment because she wouldn’t hesitate much on this planet, as was her custom.</p><p>And even though UNSC knew, she didn’t care.</p><p>After changing her clothes and washing her face and teeth, she went to her refrigerator to grab the leftovers from her dinner yesterday to sit in the dinning room and finish them while watching the local news and weather, seeing that this was very different from the last place it was sent.</p><p>When she finished eating, she wash the fret and take her cell phone and keys to put everything off and out of the apartment, taking the elevator to head to the lobby of the apartment complex.</p><p>She went out and notice that the day was sunny and without any could in between, it would usually be the perfect day to go shopping or go to a park to spend time with your partner or friends or talk and catch up with your day to day, but that was not her case.</p><p>She put on her headphones and started to tour different streets and enclosures that the city gave her and all this to find a shopping center where she would fill in the things she needed yesterday, as well as to buy groceries and other things that would help her to exceed the little time she would spend in what would surely call her back to go to don’t know where.</p><p>She don’t miss long time to find a shopping mall without having to take some taxi or train, so she went into it and the first thing she buy was and iced coffee and then toured all the shops that the enclosure had, finding some that would help her enough to get what she needed in her apartment, but first decided to go all over it completely and see what were the first shops to visit and which she found interesting.</p><p>She walked into a house and decorations shop and started seeing what she was going to ask to be delivered home. It didn’t take long to order and pay what would take her home that same day and since she no longer found sense to look for something else, she decided it was time to go back to her residence without first going through the supermarket to buy something to eat for the next few days.</p><p>Upon arrival, she accommodate everything instead, including what she had ordered from the decorations and furniture store she had been to before, giving her time to relax a little in the gym that was in the apartment complex and which had an excellent view of the resort’s indoor pool, to end her day with a simple dinner and a good series on her TV without knowing what would await her on her first day of work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well<br/>After a long time finally I posted the first chapter of this work.<br/>This took me a long time to write, edit and translate but I hope you like it!<br/>This story is going to be slowly updated and modificated due to translations and writting problems, so please, please forgive me &gt;.&lt;<br/>And that's all<br/>see you in a few days!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>